Ryūken Ishida
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Człowiek (Quincy) | urodziny = 14 marca''Bleach'' Official Character Book 2 MASKED, strona 45 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 178 cm | waga = 68 kg | grupa krwi = AB | przynależność = Karakura | zawód = Dyrektor szpitala w Karakurze, lekarz | bazy operacyjne = Dom Ishida, Kitakawase, Szpital Karakura, stare miasto, Karakura, Świat Ludzi | krewni = Sōken Ishida (ojciec, martwy) Matka Ryūkena (matka, martwa) Kanae Katagiri (żona, martwa) Uryū Ishida (syn) | edukacja = Doktorat | podstawowe umiejętności = Broń duchowa | debiut w mandze = Tom 15, Rozdział 124 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 43 (wspomnienie) Odcinek 110 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 | japoński głos = Ken Narita | angielski głos = Michael McConnohie | hiszpański głos = Octavio Rojas (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest Echt Quincy, synem Sōkena Ishidy i ojcem Uryū Ishidy. Pracuje jako dyrektor Głównego Szpitala Karakura. Wraz z synem współdzieli tytuł "Ostatniego Quincy". Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Ryūken pojawiający się we wspomnieniach Uryū - zauważalny inny kolor włosów Ryūken wygląda dość dobrze, jak na człowieka w jego wieku. Nosi zwykły szary garnitur z jasnoniebieską koszulą i krawatem, i chociaż Ryūken pogardza swoim statusem jako Quincy, jego strój w szpitalu pełen jest niebieskich krzyży, co jest oczywistym odniesieniem do krzyża Quincy. Ma niebieskie oczy i srebrne włosy, choć we wspomnieniach jest widziany z brązowymi włosami oraz oczami. Nosi okulary. W Encyklopedii Quincy, Isshin Kurosaki stwierdził, że Ryūken kiedyś nosił strój Quincy tak jak jego syn, ale Ryūken przestrzeliwuje go strzałą, zanim Isshin zdążył to zademonstrować, przez co wygląd stroju pozostaje nieznany. Osobowość Ryūken pojawia się jako chłodny, zajęty pracą człowiek, który najwyraźniej jest w oziębłych stosunkach z synem. Odrzuca swój status jako Quincy na podstawie tego, że nie może z tego wyżyć i woli się raczej skupić na ratowaniu żywych, niż umarłych. Zaszedł z tym tak daleko, że uznał, iż Quincy powinni przestać istnieć, wraz ze śmiercią pokolenia Sōkena, kłócąc się z Uryū, by nie szedł drogą swojego dziadka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 124, strony 6-7 Pomimo tego, nosi krawat z krzyżami Quincy a podczas wątku w anime z Bount, widać niebieskie krzyże na całej podłodze i ścianach szpitalu Ryūkena, również przypominające krzyże Quincy. Jego aktualne uczucia wobec syna jest trudno sklasyfikować - pomijając jego postawą w kierunku bycia Quincy, pomaga przywrócić stracone moce Quincy Uryū, pod warunkiem, że nigdy nie spotka się z Shinigami ponownie, nawet jeśli są przyjaciółmi. Na końcu, skonstruował sekretną komnatę pod Szpitalem Karakura, gdzie ukrywa duchową energię.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 186, strona 11 Podczas ich walki, Uryū usiłował skończyć walkę z atakiem mającym na celu bardziej schwytanie, niż zabicie, co może wskazywać na uczucia do ojca, które zmusiły go do niezadawania ostatecznego ciosu. Ryūken był w stanie uciec i strzelić do Uryū, ale podczas mowy do syna, gdy był nieprzytomny, sugeruje, że w głębi duszy kocha też Uryū. Co dziwne, Ryūken również dzieli jakieś relacje z Isshinem Kurosakim, nie tak jak ich synowie (choć wydają się być w przyjaźni; Isshin komentuje, że Ryūken nigdy nie nazwał go "Kurosaki"). Ich przyjaźń była lekko wspomniana, gdy Chad był ranny. Isshin rozmawiając z pracownikiem szpitala, mówi, by powiedzieli ich szefowi, że Kurosaki potrzebuje jednego wolnego łóżka (choć w tym momencie mogło się to wydawać bardziej groźbą niż przysługą). Historia thumb|right|190px|Młody Ryūken Ryūken Ishida pochodził z bogatej rodziny, która w jego młodości przygarnęła Masaki. Któregoś wieczoru wezwały go do jadalni krzyki jego matki, która robiła wykład Masaki. Ryūken uspokoił matkę, a na pytanie o ojca otrzymał odpowiedź, że znajduje się w Fünfte Feld. Po wyjściu pani domu Ishida przeprosił Masaki za zachowanie jego matki, ale usłyszał od dziewczyny, że się tym nie przejmuje. Gdy Ryūken został sam ze służącą, zaczęli rozmawiać o Masaki i planach jego małżeństwa z nią, w celu utrzymania czystości krwi Quincy. Ishida stwierdził, że Masaki nie będzie szczęśliwa z poślubienia go. Służąca założyła, że Ryūkenowi zależy na małżeństwie z miłości, jednak ten wyjaśnił, że jeśli Masaki nie będzie szczęśliwa, to nie będzie w stanie patrzeć w przyszłość pozytywnie. Dodał także, że nie chodzi mu o ich wspólną, ale o przyszłość Quincy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 530, strony 10-15 Gdy Masaki, została zwabiona przez niebezpieczne Reiatsu, chciała wybiec z domu, jednak zatrzymał ją Ryūken i wyjaśnił jej zasadę czystości krwi Quincych. Echt, czyli tacy jak on i Masaki, powinni posyłać najpierw mieszańców, Gemischt, ponieważ krew Echt jest o wiele cenniejsza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 531, strony 8-9 Kiedy Masaki oznajmiła, że chce swoją mocą pomagać innym i wybiegła z domu, Ryūken skontaktował się z Katagiri, każąc jej przygotować zbroję z Reishi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 531, strony 12-14 Później można go zobaczyć razem ze służącą, kiedy obserwował Masaki, rozmawiającą z Isshinem. Oznajmił Katagiri, że skoro Quincy jest cała i zdrowa, mogą już wracać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 533, strona 8 thumb|left|190px|[[Kisuke Urahara przerywa kłótnię Ryūkena i Isshina]] Jakiś czas później, Ryūken był obecny, gdy jego matka rozmawiała z Masaki o jej walce z Hollowem. Chłopak domyślił się, że to sprawka Katagiri i zapytał służącą, czemu wyjawiła sekret. Katagiri tłumaczyła się tym, że miała na uwadze czystość krwi Quincy. Chłopak wrócił do salonu, by wstawić się za Masaki i zobaczył, jak dziewczyna upada na podłogę. Ryūken zauważył w jej ciele dziurę, podobną do tej Hollowów. Młody Ishida zdecydował szukać pomocy u ojca, ale nie mogąc ustalić, gdzie on jest, wybiegł z domu z Masaki na rękach. Niespodziewanie został zaatakowany przez Hollowa, ale - chroniącemu dziewczynę i nie mogącemu się bronić - na pomoc przyszedł Isshin Shiba. Kapitan, pokonawszy Hollowa, zaniepokoił się raną Masaki, jednak Ryūken wykrzyczał, że stan dziewczyny to wina Shinigami, któremu pomogła. Kłótnię przerwał Kisuke Urahara, który zachęcił obydwu, by poszli za nim, a zdradzi im sposób na uratowanie Masaki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 534, strony 3-18 W swoim sklepie Urahara wyjaśnił Ishidzie i Shibie, czym jest Hollowfikacja. Sklepikarz stwierdził, że nie jest w stanie cofnąć u Masaki tego procesu, ale zna sposób, by ją uratować. Ryūken, domyślając się, do czego zmierza w swoich wyjaśnieniach Urahara, nazwał go kłamcą. Kisuke docenił spostrzegawczość i domyślność Ishidy, ale poinformował go, że wybór, o którym mówił, nie należy do niego, a do Isshina. Słysząc o warunkach, Ryūken doszedł do przekonania, że kapitan Gotei 13 nie poświęci swoich mocy Shinigami dla ratowania Masaki. Był jednak zaskoczony, kiedy Isshin zgodził się na proponowane rozwiązanie.Manga Bleach, Rozdział 535, strony 5-16 thumb|right|190px|Ryūken rozmawia z Katagiri Ryūken wraca przez zalewane deszczem ulice do domu i na swojej drodze spotyka Katagiri, najwyraźniej czekająca na niego. Potwierdza jej, że zostawił Masaki pod opieką Shinigami i nakazuje dziewczynie, by przekazała jego matce, że nie jest on odpowiednią osobą na przywódcę Quincy. Katagiri odmawia i deklaruje, że nigdy nie przestanie stać po jego stronie, bo jej obowiązkiem jest chronić go bez względu na koszty. Wspomina, że od ich pierwszego spotkania w dzieciństwie poświęciła mu się zupełnie i błaga go, by nie poddawał się rozpaczy, bo ona sama tego nie zniesie. Ryūken zapewnia dziewczynę, że wszystko w porządku i razem wracają do rezydencji.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 536, strony 6-10 thumb|left|190px|Podczas sekcji zwłok żony Po ukończeniu szkoły średniej przez Masaki, miał decydujący głos, jeśli chodzi o opuszczenie przez dziewczynę rodziny Ishida. Prawdopodobnie zrobił to, aby ostatecznie odciąć się od uczuć, jakie żywił do Masaki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 536, strona 11 Poślubił Katagiri i miał z nią syna – Uryū Ishidę. 9 lat przed rozpoczęciem fabuły, na skutek przeprowadzonego przez Yhwacha Auswählen Kanae straciła przytomność i zmarła. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 537, strony 6-8 Wtedy przeprowadził jej sekcję zwłok, choć syn prosił go, by tego zaprzestał.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 659, strona 7 Fabuła Arrancar Gdy jego syn miał zostać zabity przez dwóch Hollowów, Ryūken nagle pojawia się i ratuje go z jedną strzałą. Uryū jest zaszokowany widząc go, ale ciągle nazywa go pierwszym imieniem, zamiast ojcem, powodując, że Ryūken upomina go. Gdy zostają zaatakowani przez kolejnego Hollowa, Ryūken łatwo zabija go jednym strzałem i mówi synowi, by zabił Arrancara zanim będzie mógł się zregenerować. Gdy Uryū pyta się skąd ma moce Quincy, Ryūken mówi dokładnie to co powiedział wcześniej, czyli nie interesujesz mnie, i że przekazano mu wszystkie moce Quincy, a także status Ostatniego Quincy, pokazując krzyż Quincy ojca. Odkrywa, że może zwrócić moce Uryū z powrotem, ale pod warunkiem, że nie będzie zadawał się z Shinigami ponownie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 186, strony 1-11 Jego trening jest bardzo trudny i Ryūken kpi z mocy syna podczas treningu. Uryū bardzo się stara, aby uniknąć uderzeń ataków Ryūkena, dopóki Ryūken pyta się go, czy osiągnął swój limit. Uryū używa Gritz, by zapieczętować ruchy ojca, ale łatwo przełamuje technikę i strzela w klatkę piersiową syna. Wtedy odkrywa, że jedyną drogą, by przywrócić moce Quincy, utracone po użyciu Quincy: Letzt Stil jest doprowadzenie ciała do całkowitego zmęczenia i wtedy przebić ciało 19 mm od serca jedną duchową strzałą. Ryūken narzeka, że ostatnią techniką Gintō Uryū powinno być Heizen, zamiast Gritz, pomijając fakt, że i tak by nie pokonał, pozwoliłaby synowi na zranienie go. Wyjaśnia swojemu nieprzytomnemu synowi, dlaczego nazywa go idiotą, choć stwierdza, że tym razem pominie ten błąd.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 226, strony 6-17 Hueco Mundo thumb|left|190px|Isshin i Ryūken dyskutują o paleniu Ryūken jest krótko widziany po znalezieniu listu pożegnalnego syna w środku pokoju treningowego i będącego zaskoczonym odwiedzinami ojca Ichigo Kurosakiego, Isshina. Ryūken pyta się go jak wszedł i nazywa go Kurosakim, trochę osłupiając Isshina. Ryūken szybko zmienia temat, gdy widzi, że moce Isshina powróciły. Gdy Isshin mówi mu, że jego syn uciekł, odpowiada, że niezależnie od tego czy moce Uryū pozwolą mu żyć lub umrzeć, jest to dla niego całkowicie obojętnie, i również jest to jego wybór czy będzie żył czy też nie, twierdząc, że tylko oddaje mu jego moce z powrotem. Isshin nazywa go złym ojcem, na co Ryūken ripostuje, że i tak jest lepszym niż on.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 241, strony 9-12 Isshin zauważa, że Ryūken ciągle pali, pomimo że jest w szpitalu, ignorując napis "Nie Palić" koło niego.Manga Bleach; Tom 27, Rozdział 241, skecz kończący rozdział Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami thumb|right|190px|Ryūken ostrzega Orihime Ryūken leczy rany Uryū, po tym, jak zostaje zaatakowany przez nieznanego napastnika. Gdy Uryū odpoczywa, Orihime Inoue i Ichigo Kurosaki przybywają go zobaczyć. Uryū karci Ichigo za przyjście, zmuszając Ryūkena do powiedzenia, że za dużo gada. Uryū pyta się ojca, czy jeśli wpuści gości, to czy nie będzie to miało złego wpływu na jego rany, ale Ryūken zapewnia go, że jest w porządku, dodatkowo komentując, że Uryū został przecięty i nie powinien podważać zaleceń swojego lekarza. Po usłyszeniu tych słów, Ichigo pyta się Uryū co się z nim stało. Uryū nie odpowiada, zmuszając Ryūkena do powiedzenia, że dzielenie się informacjami jest ważne, i że nie powinien marnować jego uprzejmości, na co Uryū krzyczy na Ryūkena, by był cicho. Uryū mówi Orihime, że nie ma nic do powiedzenia w tym momencie i prosi ją by poszła do domu. Ichigo oferuje zabrać Orihime do domu, ale Ryūken mówi, że zamiast tego on to zrobi, mówiąc mu, że jego ojciec mógłby być niezadowolony jeśli Ichigo wróciłby do domu dość późno. Ichigo dziękuje Ryūkenowi i idzie do domu. Gdy Kurosaki odchodzi, Ryūken informuje Orihime, że osoba, która zaatakowała Uryū nie była Hollowem, ani też Shinigami. Mówi jej, że zbadał Reiatsu wewnątrz rany Uryū i zastanawiał się czy może to zidentyfikować jako Reiatsu, gdyż był to typ Reiatsu, z jakim się wcześniej nie spotkał. Gdy Orihime pyta się Ryūkena na temat osoby, która zaatakowała Uryū, Ryūken mówi jej, że powiedział jej wszystko co wie. Również informuje, że Uryū nic nie wie o napastniku, więc nie mógł jej dać żadnej informacji. Ryūken wtedy omawia hipotezę, że wróg posiada moce, które są dla nich nieznane, i że wrogiem jest właściwie człowiek, oraz że moce przeciwnika są właściwie bliższe naturą jej i Sado niż Shinigami. Ponadto stwierdza, że skoro Quincy są ciągle ludźmi, a Uryū został zaatakowany, bo jest człowiekiem, wtedy jest prawdopodobne, że albo ona lub Sado zostaną zaatakowani następni. Wtedy zabiera Orihime do domu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 430, strony 10-17 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|left|190px|Ojcowie przybywają do Wahrwelt Wykorzystując przyrząd swojego ojca oraz stary portal, którego nieprzerwane działanie go zaskakuje, pojawia się w Wahrwelt. Jak mówi towarzyszącemu mu Isshinowi Kurosakiemu, pierwszy raz czuje wdzięczność dla lepkich rąk taty. Isshin komentuje, że ze względu na takie słowa jego własny syn nie okazuje mu szacunku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 674, strona 17 Ryūken wraz z Isshinem zatrzymuje biegnącego Uryū. Syn Ryūkena wykrzykuje ich imiona. Pomiędzy synem a ojcem dochodzi do rozmowy. Ryūken daje mu strzałę ze srebra.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 682, strony 3-5 Wyposażenie thumb|right|190px|Krzyż Quincy w formie pentagramu |kuinshī kurosu|po japońsku „''Krzyż Destrukcji''”}}: Krzyż Quincy Ryūkena jest w kształcie pentagramu, tak jak obecny Uryū, jednakże oryginalny krzyż Quincy Uryū był w innym kształcie od tego Ryūkena. Zamiast tego, był w formie zwykłego krzyża z okrągłym kształtem z pentagramem ciągle obecnym.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 186, strony 10-11 |zēreshunaidā|po niemiecku „''Krawiec Dusz''”, a japońsku „''Przecinający Dusze''”}}: Chociaż nigdy nie pokazywano jak używa ich w walce, to Ryūken trzyma je w ukrytym magazynie pod szpitalem Karakura.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 258, strony 1-2 W anime omake, używa ich jako strzał na Isshinie.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 117, Omake: Encyklopedia Quincy Moce i umiejętności Mistrz łucznictwa: Jako Ostatni z Quincy, Ryūken posiada wszystkie umiejętności poprzedniego pokolenia. Jego umiejętności w łucznictwie są sklasyfikowana przez łatwe wystrzeliwanie z jednej ręki, jak również przez precyzję w atakowaniu celu bez spudłowania i uszkodzenia czegoś innego oprócz celu. Jest bardzo precyzyjny, będąc w stanie uderzyć w przestrzeń 19 mm na prawo od serca w celu przywrócenia synowi jego mocy Quincy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 226, strona 15 Absorpcja i manipulacja Reiryoku: Ryūken będąc Quincy przede wszystkim absorbuje duchową energię z atmosfery, łącząc ją z własną duchową energią, by uformować bronie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 49, strona 3 W szybszym tempie zbiera tą energię w środowisku z bardziej koncentrowanymi cząsteczkami duchowymi, jak Soul Society lub Hueco Mundo. Dla wystarczająco potężnego Quincy, nie ma różnicy między Reishi, a duchową energią jako źródłem mocy. Może manipulować duchową energią dla ofensywnych celów. Świadomość duchowa: Jako Quincy, Ryūken może wyczuwać Hollowy z dalekiego dystansu. Wielka moc duchowa: Ryūken jest pokazany z wielkimi pokładami duchowej energii. Według Ryūkena, jego moce są trochę inne od tych marnych, które jego syn stracił podczas Inwazji Ryoka. Zostały mu przekazane wszystkie moce i techniki poprzedniego pokolenia przez ojca Sōkena Ishidę, i wtedy został nadany mu tytuł "Ostatniego Quincy".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 186, strona 7 Wielki intelekt: Pod względem intelektu, Ryūken pokazał się być bardzo intuicyjnym i spostrzegawczym człowiekiem. W porównaniu do skupienia Uryū, Ryūken wielokrotnie pokazywał, że przewidział taktyki syna.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 226, strony 6-17 Gdy Uryū odszedł, by pomóc Ichigo i Sado w ratowaniu Orihime, Ryūken natychmiastowo stwierdził, co jego syn robi bez popatrzenia się na kartkę, którą zostawił Uryū.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 241, strony 9-10 Broń duchowa thumb|right|190px|Łuk QuincyHeilig Bogen ( , Hairihhi Bōgun; po niemiecku "Święty Łuk", po japońsku "Najświętszy Łuk"): Jak wszyscy Quincy, Ryūken potrafi wytworzyć Łuk z Reishi. W przeciwieństwie do syna potrafi świadomie zmienić rozmiar łuku jak i wystrzelić kilka strzał naraz. * Łuk Quincy i Duchowe Strzały: Jak wszyscy Quincy, Ryūken używa łuku jako swojej głównej broni, ale w przeciwieństwie do syna, Ryūken jest w stanie do woli zmieniać rozmiar i wystrzeliwać wiele pocisków na raz. Jego łuk jest raczej biały, niż niebieski.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 186, strona 1 - w anime, jego łuk ma metaliczny wygląd i jest bardziej solidny, w stosunku do większości łuków Quincy :* : Może również wystrzeliwać wiele strzał z jednej ręki z wielką prędkością.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 226, strona 9 Status Ostatniego Quincy Ryūken jest w stanie użyć wielu technik Quincy i przedmiotów, by zwiększyć swoje umiejętności, włączając techniki wysokiego poziomu, które są rzadkością dla syna. Jest to spowodowane faktem, że bez względu na jego osobiste życzenia i zamiary, przekazano mu wszystkie umiejętności i techniki Quincy przez swojego ojca, Sōkena (po jego śmierci ogłosił siebie tytułem Ostatniego Quincy). Najwidoczniej używa teraz tego samego, lub podobnego pentagramu do Sōkena, choć czy ma to coś wspólnego z tytułem Ostatniego Quincy okaże się. Występy w innych mediach Omake, segment anime: Encyklopedia Quincy thumb|right|190px|Ryūken prowadzący Encyklopedię Quincy Ryūken prowadzi Encyklopedię Quincy, fragment omake'ów, które pojawiają się na końcu kilku odcinków. Jak Encyklopedia Arrancarów prowadzona przez Gina Ichimaru, tutaj Ryūken omawia kilka faktów na temat Quincy. Po tym, jak to zrobił, Isshin, który jest również obecny, najczęściej rzuca humorystyczny komentarz, na co zazwyczaj Ryūken komicznie wystrzeliwuje liczne strzały w niego. W pierwszych dwóch omake'ach, pomijając jego oczywistą chęć strzelenia do Isshina, zawsze broni siebie uważając, że "mój palec się obślizgnął", jednakże od czwartego, nawet nie stara się ukryć tych wybryków, choć zazwyczaj ma jakiś powód, by strzelić Isshinowi w dłoń. Pozostałe występy Ryūken pojawia się jako grywalna postać w Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 i Bleach: Heat the Soul 7. Ciekawostki thumb|right|250px|Ryūken we wspomnieniach w anime i mandze * Pomimo jego chłodnej natury i oziębłych relacji z synem, Ryūken bardzo martwi się o swojego syna Uryū, co jest pokazane w rozdziale omake'owych 235. odcinka patrząc głęboko w zdjęcie syna jako dziecko, a następnie atakuje Isshina, który dokuczał Uryū o bycie w "etapie buntowniczym", oskarżając Isshina o wpływy Ichigo na Uryū. W omake 272 odcinka, Ryūken wpada w większy gniew, zarówno na Isshina i Ichigo za rany Uryū spowodowane transformacją Ichigo w Hollowa. * We wspomnieniach Uryū w anime Ryūken miał ciemne włosy, a w mandze jasne. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja hu:Ishida Ryuken de:Ryūken Ishida en:Ryūken Ishida es:Ryūken Ishida fr:Ryûken Ishida ru:Рюукен Исида Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Quincy Kategoria:Ludzie